


The Bet

by biancaduarte



Category: The Expanse (TV), The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9942695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biancaduarte/pseuds/biancaduarte
Summary: Alex and Amos hear mysterious noises and place a bet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by The Expanse season two, episode one "Safe" to write this. 
> 
> I added Miller into this as he thinks about the developing relationship between Naomi and Jim.

The Bet  
(Inspired by Expanse season two, episode one, "Safe")

On board the Rocinante, it was quiet inside the main deck of the ship. Alex asked, "Can you check Holden's mic? It suddenly cut out." Amos replied, "Already on it, brother." 

While he was trying to figure out what happened, Amos asked, "Do you think something's up with Naomi and Holden? They've been pretty affectionate with each other." 

Alex replied, "Well podna, now that you mention it...Jim and Naomi have been flirty towards one another. Want to place a bet?." 

Amos replied with a smirk, "Sure. How about this, if I win, I'll punch you in the arm. If you win, you will wash the dishes after dinner in the galley. Deal?." 

Alex said, "Sounds good to me, my man." As the night went on, Alex was sitting in the flight deck, watching something on the newsfeed, while Amos and Miller were in their cabins. 

While Miller was in his room, he thought about how nice of a couple Naomi and Jim could be. 

The gentleman thought about this while he and the captain were recovering in the medical bay of the ship.

Just as the three men were relaxing for the night, there were mysterious clunking noises, and no one knew who was making a whole bunch of noise. 

Amos heard the noises and he was now wondering if it was something hitting the Rocinante. 

He also realized that Naomi and Jim had not come back inside...even though they were. 

Alex asked after he saw Amos walking towards him in the hallway, "Did we forget to patch a hole?." 

Amos replied, "It's not a hole. I think those noises we are hearing is coming from the cargo hold. I also believe that Holden's mic is off because he and Naomi are having a private conversation about something. You know, I would be quite happy with Naomi and Jim officially being a couple. I want what's best for Naomi... and she does deserve Holden. I know for a fact that Holden would never put a hand on the XO because they seem to respect each other deeply." 

Alex replied, "I hope they're happy with each other. They are an absolutely beautiful couple. Let's see what happens after the bet."


End file.
